Ties to the Future AU Characters
by Wildatheart843
Summary: A short summary of the OC's I will be using in my Ties to the Future AU stories.


_These are, I think, all of the Rider's kids, and my OC's for my Ties to the Future AU. This is here so I don't have to explain all of the character's personality's, looks, and other things in my next stories to come. I am currently thinking of, and working on some more Fanfictions for this AU, so bear with me on that. Enjoy, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review/PM._

 _ **Hazel Haddock, Daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock:**_ 15-years-old, auburn mid-back length hair always in a side French braid, bright green eyes, pale skin, freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, thin and small build, green long-sleeved shirt, green skirt, brown belt, brown leggings, and light brown (tan) boots.

Weapon of choice; Double-bladed Axe (Her axe in Ties to the Future)

Dragon; TBA in next story.

Personality; Very smart, usually shy and quiet until you know her better, can be aggressive when attacked directly, or one attacks her friends/family, Daddy's girl.

 _ **Henrik Ingerman, Son of Fishlegs and Heather Ingerman:**_ 16-years-old, wild black hair, bright green eyes, fairly thin but muscular, brown vest, light grey long-sleeved tunic, Razorwhip scale arm guards and knee pads, dark grey leggings, brown boots with black strings around them. Hazel's best friend/soon to be boyfriend.

Weapon of Choice; Double-sided Axe (Like Heather's)

Dragon; Razorwhip-Spike (Male), silver scales, blue eyes.

Personality; Very smart, outgoing, takes command when needed, over-protective big brother, aggressive when attacked directly, or one attacks friends/family, Momma's boy.

 _ **Jay Ingerman, Son of Fishlegs and Heather Ingerman:**_ 13-years-old, spikey blonde hair, green eyes, the 'runt' of the family, brown tunic, green leggings, black boots, oversized helmet that hangs over his eyes at times.

Weapon of choice; Small dagger (Easy to carry)

Dragon; Gronkle-Rocky (Male), blue scales, yellow tint to the edge of the bumps, amber eyes.

Personality; Smart, shy, quiet, almost always with his older brother, Daddy's boy.

 _ **Ingrid, Daughter of Eret and May (OC):**_ 15-years-old, brown hair always in a ponytail, light brown eyes, faint freckles, slim build yet muscular, blue short-sleeved tunic, grey hood, tan arm guards, grey fur skirt, dark blue leggings, tan boots. Hazel's best friend.

Weapon of choice; Sword

Dragon; Deadly Nadder-Saphira (Female), mainly purple, hints of yellow on spikes and scales, yellow head spikes, amber eyes.

Personality; Smart, speaks her mind, independent, training almost always, can be blunt, shoot first ask questions later, Daddy's girl.

 _ **Ari Thorston, son of Tuffnut and Sylvia (OC) Thorston:**_ 14-years-old (Almost 15), short red hair, grey-brown eyes, freckles everywhere, thin but muscular, beige long-sleeved tunic (almost white), blue vest, fur belt, brown leggings, blue fur boots.

Weapon of choice; Mace

Dragon; Monstrous Nightmare-Scorch, mainly purple, green accents, amber eyes.

Personality; Not the brightest, but has his moments to shine, jokester of the group, doesn't think things through, Momma's boy.

 _ **Jerrick Jorgenson, son of Snotlout and Ruffnut Jorgenson:**_ 14-years-old, twin to Destin Jorgenson, short blonde hair, blue eyes, buff build, teal tunic, black vest, metal belt, helmet with curly horns (like Snotlout's), grey leggings, teal arm bracers.

Weapon of choice; Single-bladed Axe

Dragon; Left (Spark) Hideous Zippleback head-Flash, mainly black, red and orange spots, amber eyes.

Personality; Not smart, brawn over brains, very arrogant, doesn't respect authority (or Hazel), Daddy's boy.

 _ **Destin Jorgenson, son of Snotlout and Ruffnut Jorgenson:**_ 14-years-old, twin to Jerrick Jorgenson, short blonde hair, blue eyes, buff build, red tunic, black vest, metal belt, helmet with curly horns, brown leggings, red arm bracers.

Weapon of choice; Spear

Dragon; Right (Gas) Hideous Zippleback head-Burn, mainly black, red and orange spots, amber eyes.

Personality; Not smart, brawn over brains, not as out spoken as his twin, does respect authority to a degree, follows his twin's footsteps, Momma's boy.

 _ **May, wife to Eret:**_ Long brown hair pulled into a simple braid down her back, blue eyes, slim but muscular, fur dress with blue and red accents, brown belt, blue leggings, brown fur boots.

Weapon of choice; Sword

 _ **Sylvia Thorston, wife to Tuffnut Thorston:**_ Shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, red tunic, light brown vest, tan fur skirt, navy leggings, light brown fur boots.

Weapon of choice; Sword

 _ **Axel Grimborn, son of Viggo Grimborn:**_ 20-years-old, short brown hair, brown eyes, scars along his arms and chest, blue tunic, brown leather armor on his chest, arms and knees, metal shoulder pads, metal belt with dragon hunter insignia on it, black pants, dark blue boots with metal accents.

Weapon of choice; Dragon proof Sword

Personality; Smart, tactful.

 _-May and Sylvia both came from the Dragon Trappers area with Eret._

 _-All teens on Berk can get a dragon when they are 12 (Hazel doesn't have one because she was kidnapped before she could find one)._

 _-Axel, Viggo's son, is bent on getting revenge on Hiccup for defeating his father. And what better way to do that then go after his Daughter?_


End file.
